


They should have seen me in a Crown

by ViserraBlackfyre233



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Book: Fire and Blood, Character Death, Character Study, Essos, Free Cities, House Targaryen, Lys, Not friendly to Jaehaerys & Alysanne, Other, Secrets, mentions of Essos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViserraBlackfyre233/pseuds/ViserraBlackfyre233
Summary: "They should have seen me in a crown. I would have been a beautiful queen. Now I am dead." Quote by Viserra Targaryen





	They should have seen me in a Crown

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the perspective of Viserra Targaryen so some of the bashing is from her perspective of situations and not a true reflection of the situation on Saera or how Jaehaerys and Alysanne feel.

** **(Viserra Pov) ** **

Viserra found herself locked away in her room mourning her future marriage to a man way too old for a girl like her. A man like him wasn’t fit for a young, beautiful princess like she who deserved so much better. “After all I have a beauty fit only for a king. Or so I’ve been told all my life” her long-tapered fingers traced her wonderous reflection with haughty satisfaction.

She found her mind turning to her dreams and ambitions. At some point she had developed the desire to be queen so all would love her forever. She would be the most beautiful of queens like her mother was the most intelligent. The bonus for her was that her legacy would rule, continuing the house’s promising reign. Such thoughts had been much too promising to resist, she could see and almost taste it, “Only to have it all taken away” she thought darkly.

Suddenly her lovely long fingers tightly clenched at the pale marble vanity that held dancing veins of gold that swayed into a rhythmic swirls. Her feelings began to grow sourer in her growing rage as she thought, “But now I’ll have to suffer having that fat old man sweat above me as he spills his seed inside of me. Giving me a half-breed when I should have birthed a pure-blooded dragon! All my dreams down the drain in an instant, thanks to mother!!”

Remembering what happened afterwards of how she had intended to manipulate her way out of the marriage she didn’t want, “At least I got one over them when I gave away my purity.” A wicked smirk crossed her beautiful face.

Her plan to seduce Baelon had succeeded only to blow up in her face when he lied to their parents of what happened. Whispers of harlot had followed her before she was locked away in her rooms until the time came to leave. She was trapped not being able to say the truth because all thought beloved Baelon would never lie and dishonor another because of his great love for his wife. So none would ever believe her words.

“At least I’ll be taking that night with me!” Reminiscing on that wonderful night before it went horribly wrong. Only to remind her of the anger she cradled in her heart.

Taking a cooling breathe to calm her burning rage even as she longed to lash out with her hands. Knocking away the numerous glass blown bottles. They were numerous pretty things shaped into blooming flowers she loved holding sweet smelling perfumes of Lys. She would enjoy the sound of them shattering like her plans. But the guards would come running so she refrained.

“I can see why my sister Saera hated our parents so” she seethed silently baring her teeth into a snarl while her hands tightened into balls of fire. Thinking of her mother who was the one to make the marriage. When she went to her father, he ignored her cries like he did Saera. And what they did to her beloved sister was almost unforgivable this was what finally pushed her over the edge from indifference to hate.

When it came to Saera it hurt the most like a deep wound that her parents knives caused. They had been as thick as thieves from the moment she could crawl. As they grew older, they bonded over their love of scheming and flirting with boys of their ages looking for the one worthy of them. They used to trade stories of boys gossiping about things that would scandalize Daella who believed in purity. While Alyssa would have laughed with pride. Viserra longed for those days would her entire family was here. How she hated how things have changed over the years.

Speaking of, her thoughts turned to the relationship of Alyssa and Baelon relationship that burned like the fiery lust of a dragon. She wanted that too and thought she had managed to get it with Baelon whom she wanted to marry while other boys were playthings.

One good thing came out of this now that she thought about it. When she remembered what happened to Saera that he didn’t tell their parents the truth. “If they knew I would have been sent to the silent sisters or worse” her beautiful face paled like a ghost when she imaged such a fate.

“Our only difference is I had one man while she had many” Not that she begrudged her sister for having such pleasures a princess like her should, “but she had learned very quickly from her father’s attitude to never spread her legs before marriage thought that had been her plan to make a marriage with Baelon right out of her sister playbook.”

Standing before her full-length mirror made of glittering metal. A gift from a Myrish merchant who found himself taken with her. Dropping her sheer lace nightgown to the floor revealing a softly curved build. She was the second tallest of her sisters standing at five and four with her late sister Alyssa being taller. Tracing a slender figure slowly along her full breasts eyeing her ethereal beauty reflecting before her as she did this. None could resist her accept the one she truly needed to fall completely under her spell the most.

Her hand reached slightly above her breast to grab a stray silver curl falling down her shoulder from her tight bun. Twisting the strand in her fingers as she thought “In truth a beautiful girl like me aught to wed a future king. I would after all be the most delightful of queens.”

Softly biting back a moan imaging the power and wealth and acknowledgment she desired so close to being hers. Closing eyes as she suppressed a scream of utter frustration. Instead she angrily pulled her thick, curly silver blonde hair down pushing it forward to cover her breasts and fell to the tips of her lovely hips.

Remembering when she heard the truth that he told to his parents angered and embarrassed her so. She never saw this coming from the passion he showed early on to her, nowhere in sight. Who knew such a hot-blooded man could fully resist her seductive charm and the gift she gave him. He must truly still be beneath Alyssa’s spell. The ugly, tomboyish sister who could wield a sword better than she could act a graceful lady.

The fact she had failed flabbergasted most handsome hot bloodied men couldn’t resist her and would have gratefully married her after she gave away her gift. Though she had allowed her playthings to cover her full lips in their passionate lust. Or the occasional hand she allowed to slip beneath her slip to caress her lips. but this time it was different and, in her failure, to have him tell the truth, she had officially sealed her fate the marriage would go on.

“Perhaps I should runaway to Lys like sister and gain my own fame and fortune” Viserra had heard the whispers of her sweet sister now called the Silver Pearl of Lys. The most celebrated of courtesans with her own barge and servants, wealth and power to choose her own lovers some of those of which she desired.

Biting back a grimace as to not ruin the lovely beauty of her face, “That has to be better than marrying that rotting sea cow. Especially since the sons I bare won’t get anything out of it.”

Finding herself sighing once at the familiar bubbling rage building once more. “But knowing my parents they’ll have learned from Saera’s escape. Indeed they’ve already begun by posting guards around my room to make sure I go through with their will.”

Looking out her huge window high above to the falling sun. She had just awoken from her nap there was little else to do in her pretty prison besides read the books given to her or draw on paper provided each day. Viserra found herself longing for more imaging herself in Essos where girls were freer than one could ever hope to be here. She bet everything that Saera was happy, this she wanted too.

“I’ll just have to wait for the opportunity to present itself” her mind racing to form a plan to gain freedom from the prison called Westeros. However, glancing around her rooms she saw all that she would soon leave behind but it would be worth it.

As befitting a royal princess Viserra owned only the finest of things. Covering her soft feathered bed was the famous silks of Naath that has the nobles of Old Valyria proclaimed to be soft as sin, and pillows shaped into graceful swans of white silk. Off to the side was an ebony chest carved with red rose handles holding silks and satins gowns in colors ranging from dark purple, lavender and pale pinks among her favorites. She loved fashion and knew how to emphasize her great beauty to leave all breathless and under her spell.

Placed on a marble stand was a bust resembling her given by a Lyseni envoy carrying the same fine features as she. Wrapped along its willowy neck was her beloved necklace of beauty of pink and silver pearls from the coast of the Summer isles with glittering gemstones of amethyst in the middle. Along with matching earrings. These were her favorite pieces she owned.

With her mind on her sister, Viserra made the generation to give them as a gift to Saera whom she heard had at three strong sons and two lovely daughters Mysaria and Visaera. It was the second name that warmed her heart that Saera hadn’t forgotten her. Though she doubted the rest of the family or court had heard the news with her father’s hateful grudge against Saera still burning. So many didn’t ask while she quizzed every Lyseni sailor or nobleman who she could find at the red keep before being locked away.

Covering the dark gray stone floor was a soft pink carpet from Myr that felt wonderful to her bare feet as she stood there waiting for her maid to come in. She had thought of a plan for a night of fun, one last night. Eyeing the red stone walls littered with paintings of herself, roses and swans. Her three great loves coming from both Myrish hands and Lys the leading patronages of the arts in Essos.

Glancing down she saw something else to send to Saera deep in her bones she had a feeling she would survive this night to see her Lys. Remembering the dream of darkness that greeted her sleep earlier sent shivers throughout. The item in question was a blooming rose of metal forged and twisted with glittering stones of amethyst and pearls sprinkled throughout. Using her maid in both plans, she would send these to her sister at the pleasure house in Lys called the palace of pleasure.

Pushing off great furs of quality from Norvos and the North in beautiful shades of blacks, grays and whites everything from bears to stable. That were a wonderful relief to her on the cold nights when winter came to the capital of Westeros. Surrounding her naked form in one set of furs as she popped down on the black velvet chaise. She was tired of standing to wait for her maid, “Where is she?” She tapped her fingers impatiently on her naked thigh “Don’t tell me they took her away from me too?!”

As the minutes ticked by growing more impatiently frustrated. She decided to go about her beauty routine to calm her mind. Reaching for a bottle of sweet orchid perfume sliding it through her tangled thick lustrous hair to give it an intoxicating smell that all would notice before running a brush throughout. Rubbing soft lotions upon her skin leaving it soft and glowingly flawless. Sliding on pale pink stains against her full pouting lips and smatter of crushed gold against her lids that brought out the lovely deep purple of her eyes and black liquid lining her large, hooded eyes.

Sighing melancholy to herself being locked away in prison, “It’s hard work to maintain such beauty. Sometimes I think it’s a curse.”

Tracing the reflection of herself with her painted lavender nails, “Always having to be so beautiful, living up to their expectations never just being able to life.” Being locked away alone led to dark and depressing thoughts on many subjects her spirited nature would never entertaining otherwise. Once again picking up her comb pulling and tugging it into a style that was flattering at every angle in the natural falling sunlight reflecting in the mirror.

Walking over to a cabinet she ran her hands over gemstones of emeralds, rubies and sapphires and more. Each shaped in lovely styles held back copper and gold strands. Or feathered hats from Tyrosh that her mother hated, and sisters teased her for, but loved for the brightly colored feathers that came from the Summer Isles. Littered around the room were ebony and mahogany wooded furniture where she could sit or write or sleep.

But before she could continue her stark observation the doors of her chambers opened loudly breaking her out of her thoughts and observations. “Oh princess Viserra forgive me, I didn’t know you were indisposed!”

Silently smiling on the inside but ever careful about her beautiful face to not give away her games. Turning to face the young naïve maid who would be so easily to manipulate with her sweet, silvery tongue. Gliding gracefully over like a beautiful preening swan she had been given as a gift by house Swan and observed molding her grace after. As she exclaimed happily “Ah sweet Alys you are here.”

Watching her chamber doors fall shut and a sound of latch being placed echoed through the vast bedchamber. But she paided no mind instead focusing on the young mousy girl whose face was currently flushed at the sight of her barely hidden nakedness. Confused brown eyes glanced at her unsure as to why she was paying such attention to her. The young girl stuttered softly, “Does my princess have need of something.”

Biting back a victorious grin of having got to the root of what she wanted quickly. Placing hands on her shoulders softly as she looked directly in her hesitant gaze, “I do.”

Speaking in a soft soothing tone to not give away what she was really thinking, “I need to borrow your clothing for a night of fun before I wed that man.” Only the end giving away her true feelings of darkness and despair.

Realizing this mistake she pulls herself together once more starting in her same velvety tone, “Can you do this for me, my sweet Alys.”

Eyes with newfound patience studying the girl impatiently waiting for a reply. Before the girl after what seemed like forever to her said, “Of course mistress.”

Her lips pulled back into a soft smile as she happily purred out “Excellent.”

The girl unaware of what she had truly agreed to said, “I shall go get some clothing for you!” Knowing this would give her game away to the guards if they saw the maid coming back with her own clothing for no reason.

“Forgive me my sweet Alys but I shall borrow your own clothing and you shall have some of mine.” Confusion once again appearing in her sweet fool eyes, “Of course princess.”

Her soft hands gently touched her cheek, “Thanks you!” Placing the gifts she had thought of earlier into the loyal girl hands along with a bag of many coins enough for a trip to Lys.

Continuing to speak “After you are done leave this place before you are too locked in a cage for helping me have a night of fun, I shall send for you when I am away from here. Go to Lys to deliver a gift to my sister Saera at the pleasure house the palace of Pleasure.”

“Of course” stuttered Alys shyly.

“When you meet her, she shall know what to do and how dear you are to me for inside the gift is a letter for only her to read.” She took the maid uniform from the hands bare calloused hands while fishing for a bag to dress in a beautiful pale lavender gown.

At the same time she handed her a simple sheath, “Here wear this. A gift from me!” Giving her a soft smile as they both slipped from the doors with the guards now asleep. Now it was time for her to have a night fun ridding her of her sorrows before figuring out what to do with her of being with a bastard.

At midnight she found herself drunkenly laughing with unrestrained joy she hadn’t felt in a while. What with the dark depressing walls closing in on her. Happy to be free for even a single night before the worst of things. Her companions of the night that she had rounded up where two minor lords vying for her favor. Which she always enjoyed and four knights who thought if they could bed a princess they would wed into the royal family. She enjoyed playing them all for the fools they were.

In the last second the nightmare she found in her sleep and the foreboding feeling that entered in her bones came true in all but a flash of a second. All was real no longer the joyful high she had been living this night when her beloved horse collided with the mare of a companion. Feeling herself flinging forward from the leather saddle.

At this moment, she found herself trapped in the nightmare of her own thoughts, “All of this could have been prevented” tears escaped from her glittering eyes that a puddle in the mud reflected.

“If only Baelon had told the truth I would be a wife, a mother!” She hadn’t bled in nearly two moons since that night and she suspected that she carried a bastard of Baelon’s.

“I wouldn’t have needed this night of excitement! They could have seen me in a crown like I was meant to be, a beautiful queen. Now I am dead.” Were her final words slowly watching as she collided with the wall of some back alley of King’s landing feeling her neck snapped, and her world going black.


End file.
